


Do You Hate Me?

by paatuhod



Category: Stray Kids (Band), hyunho - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paatuhod/pseuds/paatuhod
Summary: It annoyed Minho to see Hyunjin like this.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! I just always liked hyunho's dynamic and also.... I've been seeing Hyunjin h*te on the tl and since that kind of thing usually fills me with spite and spite makes me create content, here is my first hyunho fic. This is also my first work in a while, so take it seasy on author-san haha
> 
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Also, if you know me from Twitter.... no you don't :)

There was something off about Hyunjin. Minho had thought maybe his teammate was just tired after his many performances the other day, but the gloom around his persona was still palpable even after a few days. It was out of place on Hyunjin's usually sunny face, and it annoyed Minho to see him like that.

Tonight both of them were finally resting in their room after shooting year end performances for the past month, and Hyunjin would normally be teasing him asking for trouble, and Minho would "get annoyed" and shove some tissues in his dongsaeng's mouth (just regular happenings in the Stray Kids dorm), but that didn't seem likely at the moment.

Minho looked at his roommate who was probably watching a drama on his phone judging by his intense stare and teary eyes, and he sighed. He decided it was time to get to the bottom of things.

Hyunjin sniffed and shifted to probably click the Next Episode button when Minho cleared his throat.

"Hyunjin-ah."

Hyunjin jumped and stared at Minho.

" _Hyung_?" he asked, removing his airpods. "Did you call me?"

Minho thought he imagined it but the younger seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

In response, he raised his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"W—what do you mean?" Hyunjin answered in the most laughably fake voice possible, brushing his fingers through his long blond hair.

Minho snorted. Hyunjin always wore his heart on his sleeve, so the older wondered why he even bothered to conceal his feelings. Then again, it was endearing how he still tried—it seemed like something he wanted to get better at.

However this time there was something else apparent on Hyunjin's face. Minho observed him more and realized that Hyunjin looked... somehow guilty? Hyunjin wasn't the type to break rules at all, so now Minho was worried that it was a big deal. If that was indeed the case, it was better that he was the first to know so that, if they had to, they could prepare to tell Chan- _hyung_ whatever it was.

Minho decided to take it slow, so as not to frighten the other boy.

"You've been down the past few days. Did something happen?"

Hyunjin's whole face seemed to crumble and rearrange itself within a couple of seconds. It was so comical Minho almost laughed, but decided this was not the time.

It took a little while before the younger boy said anything. He just looked down, fiddling with his left airpod, while Minho waited patiently.

"Do you hate me, hyung?" Hyunjin finally asked, almost inaudible.

Minho blinked. That was not what he expected at all. In fact, he couldn't say anything until Hyunjin finally looked up at him with a worried look on his face.

"Of course not," Minho said firmly. "What brought this on?...is it the tissues? I thought you liked it..."

"Liked—?" Hyunjin snorted, then sobered up again. "I—I don't know how to talk about this, it seems a little deep to talk about with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

Minho sighed.

"Point taken. But go ahead."

"Okay..." the younger seemed to be finding the right words for him.

"The other day I saw... comments..."

"Hyunjinnie..." Minho sighed. 

"I know, I know..." the younger said miserably.

Hyunjin loved reading comments from STAY, and Minho did too, but sometimes hate comments were scattered in their posts as well. Minho had long been accustomed to them and learned to tune them out. It was just something that won't ever go away, he realized. What mattered was what STAY thought, and not those random people. Of course Hyunjin was the same, at least he thought so. But maybe these comments crossed the line. 

"What did they say?"

Hyunjin hesitated again. Minho thought maybe if he was speaking to Seungmin he wouldn't be hesitating so much, but this involved Minho too judging by what Hyunin said earlier, and Minho wanted to know what made Hyunjin this way. And maybe get some revenge. Somehow.

"Well... people were saying that... you know, the collabs I've been getting?"

Minho smiled. Hyunjin had been constantly getting invited to do collaborations with other idols, and it's been making his dongsaeng come home later hours and work even harder that he already had been. It made him proud to see Hyunjin killing all these stages, though. He never thought negative comments could ever come out of them.

"Yeah, you did great, as usual," Minho said, wary of what might come next. "Did anyone say otherwise?"

Hyunjin looked away again.

"They... people said... I shouldn't have been the one doing those collabs. They said..." Hyunjin said something else but it was too soft that Minho couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Hyunjin blushed.

"They said... I don't deserve the collabs and that you should be the one getting them because you're the dance leader in _Stray Kids_ and I'm not as good as you."

"What?"

Minho was stunned. People actually said those horrible things? Then he realized...

"Were you wondering if I thought the same?" he asked slowly.

Hyunjin looked up at him and nodded.

Minho sighed and stood up. "Hyunjin—"

The younger boy cringed dramatically, closing his eyes in dread.

Minho knelt in front of the boy and put a hand on his head, which made Hyunjin open his eyes in shock.

"I don't always tell _you_ this because I didn't think you needed it," Minho started, unable at first to look at Hyunjin in the eye. "But those comments went too far, and not to mention, they are way off." He finally looked at Hyunjin.

"I am proud of everything you've accomplished. With our team, and on your own. Everything you've achieved, you've achieved because you're good. Remember where you started? Look where you are now. You did all that because of hard work. And you know what else?"

"What?" Hyunjin asked almost inaudibly, eyes wide.

"You remind me of me."

Hyunjin blinked. " _Hyung_..." He was in danger of crying now, which was more than Minho had signed up for. 

"Yeah, handsome, hardworking, and humble," he half-joked desperately to stop Hyunjin's tears.

Luckily his _dongsaeng_ laughed, and that was the end of that.

"Thanks, _hyung_..."

"What's going on?"

They both turned around at the voice and saw their other roommate come in.

"Did Hyunjin cry about a drama again?" Seungmin asked nonchalantly.

Hyunjin glared and stuck his tongue out until a bag of jellies hit his face.

" _Ya_ , Kim Seungmin!"

"They're for you. You were feeling a little under the weather."

"Whaaaat—was I _that_ obvious?!" Hyunjin looked back and forth at his roommates, blinking rapidly.

"I did buy you gummy worms so you'd talk to me but it looks like Minho- _hyung_ did that already," Seungmin shrugged. "I should just take those ba—"

"No, these are mine!"

Minho laughed, patting Hyunjin on the shoulder and going back to his own bunk.

"Wait _hyung_ let's eat this together," Hyunjin said excitedly, opening the pack and picking the orange flavored worm for him—Minho's favorite.

Minho glanced at Hyunjin's eyes and saw that the spark that was gone for a few days was back. Hyunjin was back. He smiled and gobbled up the gummy worm. 


End file.
